qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Story
In the beginning, the planet of Ionides stood strong as one nation, Vogruyrias. Equality was established between the races and hard fought to stay that way, technology was flourishing, things were growing. Vogruyrias was strong and proud. This all came before "The Break." This event lead to the fall of the singular control of Vogruyrias, and broke control among a host of entities, three major powers emerged, amongst a host of other small countries and city states of the lands. Then a man came, a man born with the lands of Vogruyria. The man hated the crime that he saw, the man hated the chaos and disorder that he found, found waste in the government, the man found it intolerable. He was quoted as saying "There is too much chaos in Ionides. There needs to be more.. Order. More laws. More control.". The man began to gain followers to his new found sense of order and sent a scout to the north of Ionides. This was to become a momentous event. The scout reported back to his new found leader that the land there was perfect, and when the man himself went to see what the scout had found, he was stunned. It was a land, clean of the filth and corruption of Vogruyrias. It was here that the man called his followers to come, here that they began to build anew, a land that was clean, pure, a haven for law and order. The people gave the government almost complete control, believing that their leaders would have their best interests at heart. Scientists, engineers, and researchers became attached to this new found freedom, the government funding research rapidly to maintain their independence. The years did pass, borders and autonomy were established, trade agreements signed. Loyalty to Isonao, the name of the new district that was founded, was strong. Few Factions popped up to defend the land they now controlled, as well as the ideals that their leaders espoused. Factions that fought in other places even seemed to come to agreeable terms with each other, putting their work behind supporting the governments quest for intellectual superiority. This would later become known as The Cause. Due to all of their scientific research, when their Great Founder passed, they could not bear to part with him. Rather than let the man merely die and lose the firm hand that guided them to their booming economy and scientific success, the secreted him away. Building an android while his health failed, they managed to take his memories, thoughts, even emotions and ambitions and transfer them to the being. This is a guarded secret, the populace at large being unaware of the change, the highest levels of government keeping it a secret to preserve control of the people. Aupras was unlike the others, far from. As the Founder of Isonao grew in power, and its beliefs began to move over Ionides, there was a sudden call to stop this. Though law and order was respected, the absolute control the Isonao demanded became too much for some people. Riots began to break out in some lands, people being fed up with supporters of Isonao that wished to annex more and more land. Leaders rose to fight off the governmental control, but the people were fed up, they wanted no central leader. Unlike Isonao, no great scientists were attracted to this chaos, merely men and women who wished to do things that other lands would not allow for ethical or legal reasons. Most of the early supports were criminals and thugs, doing their best to avoid the long arm of the law of others. Factions popped up that were fiercely loyal to the idea of no government, strong men and women leading this factions. Battles were common in the early days, as like Isonao, Aupras district now wanted their own land, wanted their own ideals to spread across Ionides. Towns and farmlands burned, chaos and anarchy reigned supreme for years as various factions and criminal enterprises did their best to carve out their own areas of control. As years passed, things calmed down, farmlands came back, a society formed. There was still no leader, and the only cause they people agreed on was there would be no government in these lands, the only thing they would work together on, most of their life spent in the control of one faction or family, fighting with others for various things. Feinov is proud to be the last true heir of Vogruyrias, the seat of the old government, and the keeper of its ways. Feinov is that largest District by far, though it lost its ability to colonize the north to the new Isonao District, and the Aupras District's chaotic push to take land did take lands. In the chaos of fending off the two new, and growing districts, other lands broke off, making their own new governments from the old lands of Vogruyrias. Feinov managed to hold onto a massive piece of land, and reestablished the Matriarchy that had run Vogruyrias. Powerful women ran each segment of government, even most of the Factions seem to have a female Lead. Feinov managed to get trade routes back, their economy growing once more. Their scientists were capable, even if a few of their best were lost to Isonao. Those who stayed in Feinov focused their studies into Interplanetary Spaceflight instead of indulging in the race to perfect Time Travel that Isonao hoped to establish. In the age of dueling interests, such as Economy, Immigration, and Espionage, the main focus of Feinov was to protect their borders. Equality between races was accepted here, but humans were looked at with a small amount of distrust. The Factions here even seemed to agree to wait out the normal wars they waged against each other, though the Keepers and the Pure still seem to be at odds. Most everyone kept a mindful eye on the borders, preparing for whatever might cross. Crime was a problem, but it was maintained to certain areas, the people and government of Feinov not always in agreement, but all working towards the idea of keeping their borders safe. This did not mean that Feinov did not have aspirations. Feinov still seeks to reunite Vogruyrias. Known for patience, the District is waiting for Isonao and Aupras, the lands of order and disorder whose ideals were diametrically opposed; to destroy one another. Only then will they truly be able to reunite all of Ionides and restore Vogruyrias.